Dian Wei
Dian Wei is a character who has been playable since the first Dynasty Warriors. One of Cao Cao's loyal defenders, Dian Wei was spotted by Xiahou Dun when he fought a tiger with his bare hands. Seemingly blessed with superhuman strength and ferocity, he was known to be the incarnation of evil itself. He is best remembered for sacrificing his all for his lord's escape, stalling Zhang Xiu's army after the Battle of Wan Castle. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dian Wei acts as one of the early defenders of Wei. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he participates in the Battle of Hu Lao Gate on the Allied Forces. If playing Xu Zhu's story, Dian Wei engages Lu Bu to help Zhu. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Dian Wei appears late in Wei's scenario with Cao Cao. He faithfully continues his duties to his master. Kessen Dian Wei appears during the later stages in Kessen II. Once he saw Wei's might on the battlefield, he approached Cao Cao and offered his services. During the siege of Fan Castle, he may be lured out by Guan Yu's taunts, thus leaving the southern gate open and defenseless. He is still bald yet wears a unique six horned headpiece adorned with violet tassels. He is a strong War oriented general yet is very weak to magic. Character Information Personality Dian Wei is a determined and straightforward man who is devoted in his mission to protect Cao Cao. He often bellows for a worthy opponent, challenging for anyone to stop him. He doesn't like over thinking the details and just wants to get the job done. Fierce on the battlefield, he turns into a simple and humble man in his lord's presence. Dian Wei will likely be the vassal in Wei who frets the most over Cao Cao's well being. His lord acknowledges his accomplishments and affectionately nicknamed him "coming evil" (悪来, Akurai). In turn, Dian Wei proudly calls his lord "Prime Minister" when facing his enemies. He highly respects Xiahou Dun and calls him "my lord" or "Lord Xiahou" whilst referring to him. In the Japanese script, he addresses him as the respectful yet colloquial "danna" (旦那), which would somewhat translate to "dude" in this case. Appearance In the Dynasty Warriors series, Dian Wei appears as a bald and burly man, fit to be "The Coming Evil". In Dynasty Warriors 3, Dian Wei is given a chestplate, along with a spiked bracelet on his right arm, and an animal's skull strapped to his left. Slightly oversized and out-of-proportion arms seem to wind down below his knees. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Dian Wei loses the two former wrist-protectors for clothed bracelets and a metal wristguard attached with a spike. A spiked shoulder guard was also placed on his model. Basic boots are given, as well as blue pants. In Dynasty Warriors 5, the chest plate is lost and replaced by two giant shoulder guards, attached to his belt by an x-shaped tool, revealing a good portion of his chest. His wristguards are extended and both are made of metal, with the left one being shaped like an ox-head. In Dian Wei's redesign in Dynasty Warriors 6, his model seems to be given a more sinister and burly look. His gargantuan shoulder guards have been made even larger and detailed, with exaggerated creases, and the left one being shaped as a giant bull head. Below his neck, he is given a choker, similar to a dog's collar, and large, gauntlets extend from his palms to his collar. A large diagonal strap shapes to his body and goes on to connect with his pants. Dian Wei's lower body is shielded now by a tight sash holding up metal-bolted mail. His boots are larger, and have been redesigned with large spikes, and bull hoof-resembling foot protectors. Voice Actors * Beau Billingslea - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Jang Hobi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Sa Seong Wung - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Takahiro Yoshimisu - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Shō Hayami - Kessen II (Japanese) * Fumihiko Tachiki - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Dian Wei (Quotes) *"That'll be enough of that. Someday I'll be facing you on the battlefield as well. Making friends with you will make it harder." :"Now I see. Beneath your warrior's manner, you are actually a simple and gentle man." ::~~''Dian Wei and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 6'' Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Uppercuts with his axe. * , , ( , , ): Dian Wei repeats wood chopping-motions, ended with a right-to-left swipe. * , , , : Throws axe far away, which acts like a boomerang and comes back to Dian Wei. * , , , , : Performs a powerful uppercut, summoning a thin tornado. * , , , , , ( ): Smashes axe into the ground, creating an earthquake that trips vunerable enemies. * : Continuously swings left and right, ended with a 360 degree spin. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Jumps, then bolts down to the ground and smashes it with his axe. Horse Moveset * : Dian Wei leans to each side, and swing his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Dian Wei wields a ball and chain and his attack range is more shallow than his previous incarnations. He is best played at a close range with an all-out offensive strategy with his held attack -where he spins his ball around him three times- being used for one of his main crowd clearer moves (he gains better crowd control at a higher Renbu level). His normal -in which he charges forward- helps him offensively cover more ground and simultaneously prevents back attacks. His Special, which gives him a boost in power, increased chance for elemental attacks, and an infinite Renbu gauge, is best used when he's surrounded by overwhelming odds. Since he is a brawler character, his stats emphasize power over any other stat, meaning that he suffers from a weak defense and is a bit slow on the field. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Mad Bull *Base Attack: 58 *Stage: Battle of Wan Castle *Requirements: As you begin, rescue Cao Cao after you cleared away the path leading to Zhang Xiu. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Raging Bull *Base Attack: 53 *Attributes: Level 18 Tortoise Amulet, Level 17 Speed Scroll, Level 20 Nanman Armor, Level 16 Cavalry Armor :Stage: Defense of Wan Castle :Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items :Requirements: Defeat Hu Che Er and Jia Xu after they appear, then achieve a 200 K.O. count. # Approach the archers and Hu Che Er will ambush. Be careful. The arrows hurt! # Defeat Hu Che Er and keep on killing troops. # After a while (120 KOs?), Jia Xu appears. Defeat Jia Xu. # Get 200 KOs. # Level 11 message. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Mad Bull *Stage: Battle of Wan Castle (Wei) *Location: Near the gates. *Requirements: Rendezvous with Cao Cao, lead him to the escape gates, defeating enemy officers along the way. Once Cao Cao leaves the castle, do not let a single enemy pass the gate until a message that Cao Cao's escape is starting appears. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Xiang Yi is currently where Dian Wei is buried to this day Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Dianwei-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Dianwei-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Dianwei-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Dianwei.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Dianwei-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Dianwei-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Dianwei-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Trivia *Cao Cao's nickname for Dian Wei is the same name to a bureaucrat of the Shang Dynasty who once served King Zhou. Also known as E Lai or Ying Lai, he was known for being physically powerful. Category:Wei characters